


Little Red Woman

by BananaChef



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Early MSR, Episode: s02e01 Little Green Men, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Undressing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: They said nothing for a long moment, the only sound in the area being their gentle breathing. Neither of them was sure who started it, but then they were inching the rest of their faces towards each other until their lips met, noses bumping. They smiled softly and tilted their faces to the side, lips meeting again in a more passionate kiss. Suddenly, Mulder’s hands were on her hips underneath her coat and he was walking Scully backward to the wall of the parking garage.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Little Red Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching “Little Green Men” and thought that the parking garage meet-up would be an excellent scene to add some porn to, you know? And so, this fic, terrible title and all, came into being.

“When the bureau first shut us down you said that you wouldn’t stop at anything as long as the truth was out there. Well, I’m not getting that same determination from you anymore, Mulder. I mean, we passed each other in the hallway but you were _miles_ away. I needed to know if you’re okay.”

Mulder sighed and turned away from Scully, starting to pace. “Of course I’m not okay. I’ve lost the X-Files and I’ve lost you. I feel like I have nothing, Scully.”

“Mulder, I’m right here. You haven’t lost me and you won’t,” she soothed, stepping close behind him. He stopped just short of walking into her when he turned around, eyebrows slightly furrowed. “Not once have I been followed, Mulder. I mean, even if they do see us meeting up, what do we have to go on? They have the power, Mulder. Whoever ‘they’ are. I don’t know about you, but I’m tired of hiding.”

Scully tentatively reached out and grasped Mulder’s hand, bringing her other up to his head. He squeezed hers in response, meeting her gaze. “This is about more than me missing you in the hallway,” he surmised, voice soft.

She flitted between his hazel eyes, taking in their resignation. “Yes. This is about how the only thing you’ve actually lost is _you,_ Mulder. You used to be so full of zest and determination, but now you...you just seem desolate and lost. Even without the files physically, you have them in here, you know.” Scully gently pressed her thumb to his temple before brushing her fingers through his hair, her hand coming to a stop at the back of his neck. She sighed and nudged him down until their foreheads touched. “And you have me right here.” Scully brought Mulder’s hand up and kissed the soft skin on the back, lips barely touching him.

They said nothing for a long moment, the only sound in the area being their gentle breathing. Neither of them was sure who started it, but then they were inching the rest of their faces towards each other until their lips met, noses bumping. They smiled softly and tilted their faces to the side, lips meeting again in a more passionate kiss. Suddenly, Mulder’s hands were on her hips underneath her coat and he was walking Scully backward to the wall of the parking garage.

Once her back met the concrete, he trailed kisses along her jaw to her neck, drawing a gasp from Scully’s lips. “Mulder...” she breathed, her hands snaking into his hair to hold his lips to her skin. Mulder responded by kissing down her neck, pushing aside her blouse to press his lips to her sternum. “Yes,” Scully murmured at his hesitancy, so he began unbuttoning her blouse, doubling over as his lips followed his hands to her breasts.

She gasped and arched her back when Mulder pushed down her bra, latching his lips onto her nipple. He hummed at her reaction, the sensation going straight to her clitoris. Scully fumbled for the button and zip of Mulder’s fly, desperate to feel how hard he was for her; she gave up when he tugged on her nipple with his teeth, causing a low moan to escape and her head to fall back against the concrete. He soothed the sensitive skin with his mouth, swirling his tongue around the areola before turning his attention to Scully’s neglected breast.

“You’re so sensitive,” Mulder mumbled against the underside of her breast, his lips tickling her skin.

She barely managed to process the words before he was slowly taking her nipple in his mouth, enacting the same ministrations as he had on her other nipple, which was now basking in the slightly-frigid air of the parking garage. The thought that someone could walk in and see Mulder sucking her tit at any moment made Scully squirm in an effort to relieve the insistent pulsating of her clit.

“Mulder,” she managed, half a moan, and pulled him up. Scully pressed a kiss to his lips, reveling in the taste and feel of his tongue entwining with her own before reaching down to undo Mulder’s fly, this time successfully.

She reached inside his boxers and tentatively ran her fingers along his erection, getting a sense of his length and girth. “Scully,” he said, his lips brushing against hers, and she wrapped her hand around his hard, silky cock. Whatever Mulder was going to say next died on his tongue, killed off by her action.

Scully pumped her hand down his erection once, twice, thrice, before he pulled her hand away and kissed her senseless, pressing her wrists against the wall. One was up by her head, the other by her thigh; Mulder slowly pulled away after a few moments, gazing down at her intensely. He let go of her wrists and knelt before her, kissing down her abdomen before reaching for the button of her slacks, sliding it through the hole and dragging the trousers down her legs. Scully exhaled shakily as she brought her hands to his shoulders to steady herself as he pulled off her heels and then her pants, tossing the cream-colored garment across his shoulders to keep it off the ground.

“Thanks,” she whispered, giving him a small smile.

Mulder returned it, gently rubbing his thumb along the inside of her hose-clad thigh. “Wouldn’t look very good for you if you walked back into the building with dirty trousers, would it?” he said, his hot breath hitting her sex through her hose and panties.

“No,” Scully replied, voice trembling with the need for him to undress her the rest of the way and ravage her with his talented lips and tongue.

He brought his hands to the waistband of her hose, meeting her gaze as he hooked his fingers underneath and, with a tantalizingly unhurried pace, dragged them down her legs. Scully exhaled shakily, attempting to retain her composure, but failed when Mulder pressed a kiss to her ankle as he removed her hose from her foot. She clenched her fists, wet enough to feel it staining her panties as he repeated the action to her other ankle and tucked the article of clothing into a pocket of his coat.

“Mulder,” Scully managed, and he paused in his ministrations, “please, no more foreplay. I need you to touch me.”

Instead of responding, Mulder pulled down her panties, tucked them into his pocket, situated one leg over his shoulder and the other on his coat so she wasn’t standing barefoot on the cement floor, and complied with her request. Scully gasped when his tongue swept across her sex, lapping up her arousal and spreading it to her clitoris. She buried her hands in his hair, head falling back against the wall and her eyes closing as Mulder ate her out with precision. His hands went around to her ass to support her when her knee buckled, and she could feel his smirk before he went back to suckling her clit.

“Oh my God,” Scully gasped, fingers tightening around his hair with a ferocity she knew must’ve hurt. Mulder plunged one—then two—fingers inside of her, crooking them perfectly, and she shattered. “OhmyfuckingGod!” She vaguely felt him continuing to lick at her sex as she orgasmed for what felt like hours, exacerbated by Mulder flicking his tongue across her sensitized clitoris. “Oh...” Scully managed eventually, chest heaving. “Oh.” She looked down at Mulder, who pulled away to meet her gaze, licking her arousal off of his face with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Get up here, Mulder.”

She brought her foot to the floor and dragged him up by the lapels of his coat, bare feet touching the cold cement floor of the parking garage— _Oh my God, we’re fucking in the parking garage_ —for only a moment or so before Mulder hefted her up by the backs of her thighs. He pressed her into the wall and kissed her like he was trying to consume her, as desperate for the taste of her mouth and the feel of her lips and the texture of her tongue sliding against his as she was of him. Scully wrapped her legs around his hips underneath his coat, dragging his boxers and trousers down with her feet.

Mulder grunted and pressed his face into her shoulder, sloppily kissing up her neck and along her jaw, back to her kiss-swollen lips. She locked her ankles over his ass and pulled him close so that his cock was nestled against her auburn curls. “I don’t have a condom,” he admitted, pulling away from her face enough to meet her eyes. “But I’m clean.”

“I’m on the pill, and I’m clean, too,” Scully breathed, the gravity of what they were about to do hitting her full force. “Are you sure about this, Mulder? I mean, we’re not partners anymore, so it’s not against the rules—”

“Hey, hey...” Mulder soothed, pressing his forehead to hers in lieu of cupping her cheeks. “I’m sure of this. I’m more sure of this than I’ve been about something of this magnitude in years. If you’re having any doubts—”

“No, no, I just—” She sighed, giving a self-deprecating laugh. “I just...wanted to make sure there wouldn’t be any regrets. This...this is a big step. I mean...” Scully trailed off, closing her eyes for a moment.

“I know.” She opened her eyes again and met his gaze for a moment before slowly wrapping her arms over his shoulders. Mulder took it as the signal it was to align his cock with her entrance and slowly lowered Scully onto him. She opened her mouth in a silent gasp and he took the opportunity to kiss her again, slowly entwining his tongue with hers. “Oh God,” he gasped, shifting her in his arms. “Scully... Dana... You feel—you feel so good. So tight. I don’t know how long I can last. It’s been years since I last had sex.”

“I can usually go—” Scully gasped when he thrust up into her. “—twice without much buildup between. If you can get my tits or my clit, I could come again, but I know—” They gasped at the same time, Mulder trailing into a groan. “—I know this position might be a bit tough on your arms, though.”

“I have an idea,” he managed and paused his thrusting. “Wrap your legs more securely around me—yeah, like that. And then I’ll push you more into the wall with my chest, and now you’re supported enough for me to—”

Mulder reached down and started vigorously stimulating her clit, wrenching a gasp from Scully’s lips. “Yessssssss, keep going. That feels so good, Mulder. Oh my God.” He managed to begin thrusting again, now haphazardly, but the motion was enough to bring her to a second orgasm, which he followed seconds later at the expression on her face as she came. He thrust automatically a few more times as her walls clamped around his cock, milking him for all its worth.

When the last waves of orgasm finally left them, Mulder lowered her gently to the ground. Wordlessly, he handed Scully her hose before pulling up his boxers and trousers, zipping his fly. “Are you going to get dressed?” he asked her innocently at her smirk and raised eyebrows.

“Panties, Mulder. I need my underwear first.” Scully held out her hand for them and he reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out the garment in question, which was now freshly scented with her essence.

“Oh, you mean this?” she laughed as Mulder held it up and attempted to grab it from his hands. “I think I’ll keep these. If you want them back... Well, you know where I live. Now...” He put her panties back in his pocket and took her hose from her hand. “Let me help you with these.”

He knelt down before her and slowly maneuvered the hose onto each of her feet, pressing gentle kisses along her legs as he rolled the fabric along them until she took over to get them over her hips. “I guess I’ll be bringing dessert to your place tonight, then,” Scully teased as she slipped her heels back on.

She pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek and started to walk away. “I’ll get Thai for dinner,” Mulder called out to her retreating form, and Scully turned around, blowing him a kiss as ridiculous smiles adorned their faces. “Can’t wait,” he murmured softly to himself, brushing his fingers over his slightly-swollen lips. “Can’t wait for tonight.”


End file.
